<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Может?.. by Jadaite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654208">Может?..</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite'>Jadaite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [68]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Weiß Kreuz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Vignette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2009-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2009-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brad Crawford/Schuldig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [68]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Может?..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Когда кричит толпа, дрожат стекла в оконных рамах. Те, что поумнее, прячутся, ощетинившись оружием (согласно неотъемлемому праву каждого американца), и запирают двери на все замки, а те, что поглупее, с жадностью оголодавших псов выспрашивают причину шума, так ничего и не поняв, выходят на улицы, чтобы слиться с серой многоликой одномасочной толпой.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Бесовского вида молодой человек стоит на возвышении, и его лицо искажено злым шутовским весельем. Тринадцать пророков грядущего Апокалипсиса творят новую реальность скальпелем острых сознаний телепатов, вырезая новые символы на податливой плоти одурманенной кровью и зрелищем толпы. Выстрелы, крики и битое стекло витрин похожи на глас медных труб, возвещающих о грядущем. Смятые, стоптанные люди отдают свои души Богу за самый дорогой в мире товар – зрелище, а на самом деле — продают своё будущее.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Завтра газеты запестрят подробными до тошнотворности описаниями случившейся катастрофы. Послезавтра об этом будет говорить весь мир.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Сегодня рыжий телепат под псевдонимом Шульдих сваливается с жутчайшей головной болью, а его напарник с застывшим отрешенным лицом вкалывает в сгиб локтя гремучую смесь.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Может сумасшествие — это не так уж и плохо? – шепчут бледные губы седого мужчины, запертого в теле черноволосого подростка с кучей комплексов и неудами по четырем предметам, которые грозят ему отцовским ремнем и отсутствием лета. И три ха-ха на то, что бить детей строго запрещено Конституцией!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Крутятся лопасти вертолета. Интереса к происходящему почти нет. Майкл проверяет снаряжение. Джим дремлет. До места прибытия ещё полчаса. Яркое солнце бьет по глазам всякий раз, как дотягивается. Жарко так, что, кажется, плюнь и зашипит. Песок под брюхом разгоряченной машины кажется сковородкой, на которую бросают поджариться бифштекс. Грошовый боевик за дядюшку Сэма.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Жизнь дешевле похода в кинотеатр на сраное кино за шесть баксов.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Говорят, что скоро уже всё. Но оракул точно знает, что это не так. И это верно точно так же, как то, что его приятель Джим через месяц останется без правой руки и без ног, сопьется через три года и сдохнет, пустив себе пулю в лоб. В его посмертной записке будет всего три буквы, но их не озвучат на его могиле никогда. Армии не нужна такая репутация. Его приятели будут качать головой, говорить: «бедняга, парень, а ведь совсем молодой», и побыстрее постараются выкинуть образ некогда веселого друга из головы. А Кроуфорд не пошевелит и пальцем и на похороны не придет. Как и к Майклу, которого он будет тащить на своей спине километры и километры песка. Он уверен, что будущее не изменить.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Наверное, он просто их гибель уже пережил. Досрочно.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Может обреченность — это всего лишь состояние души? – кривятся губы случайно подцепленной рыжей суки, у которой впоследствии оказался член. Наутро черноволосого пьяницу ждала сильнейшая интоксикация, болящая задница и номер телефона на тумбочке. Седой на это дерьмо старался даже не смотреть. Хотя это и было трудновато сделать: глаза-то у них одни на двоих.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Когда лист бумаги лег на стол, Брэд Кроуфорд, не читая, подписал контракт, заверив его, без подсказки, кровью. Вышел, не оглянувшись. Шепот в спину не замедлил его шага. Он заранее к нему привык. Как к шепоту в сознании.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Оракул знает всю свою жизнь наперед. В посекундном расписании есть место рыжему хаосу, и нет места ничему другому.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>До точки обратного отсчёта ещё целых пять лет. И терять время попусту кадет первого курса Розенкройц не намерен.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Трасса пулевых отверстий четко расчерчивает стенд. За стеклами очков прячутся холодные выцветшие глаза.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Может?.. А может и нет? – смеется телепат, восторженными глазами следя за тем, как мужчина опускается перед ним на колени. Седой Оракул… черноволосый Брэд Кроуфорд склонен поверить телепату на слово. Непонятливых жизнь любит бить. У них одно тело на двоих и им не хочется проверять теорию своими почками.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>